


Traces of the past

by DinRedfire



Category: Eternal Arcadia | Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Neck Kissing, Scars, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinRedfire/pseuds/DinRedfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each scars tells a story. Alfonso tries to give a new meaning to these marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traces of the past

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short story with a randomly picked prompt. In this case, it was ''Scar''.

Traces of  the past

 

Alfonso stared intently at De Loco’s naked back. It was the first time they ever got this far in their relationship. They had kissed before, but never once shared a bed. The fifth admiral shuddered, and it wasn’t because of the cold. Being a bit of a prude person, he wasn’t used to showing his body to someone else. It wasn’t his sole worry however. What would Alfonso say when he would see what was actually on his body? He didn’t say anything but merely traced his fingers, delicately, on his back. It gave him shivers to his spines. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant… Yet he never liked to be touched. The only time someone laid hand on him brought him nothing but pain.

 '' Does it hurt? '' Alfonso asked, frowning.

'' Of course it did. '' De Loco replied, annoyed.

'' I mean, does it hurts _now_? '' The first admiral said, shaking his head.

''…Just slightly more sensitive '' He said, lowering his head.

He kept waiting for Alfonso’s comments to come…which they never did. Of course, to the first admiral’s eyes, his scars were indeed nasty. The fifth admiral’s back had numerous cuts and one grotesque burnt mark over his shoulder. However, Alfonso was very well placed to know that each scars told a story. De Loco had pain, suffering and hatred written all over his body. The nobleman just held him in his arms, making the other man slightly jump with surprise. He slowly relaxed as the warmth surrounded him. Alfonso smiled as he sensed the tension leaving the little man’s body.

Smirking, he slowly kissed the neck of his lover.

''The next mark on your body won’t be of pain… That, I promise you'' He said as he sucked on the sensitive skin.

 

 


End file.
